


【拉二闪】神谕（Divinity）现代AU

by ZoeT



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT/pseuds/ZoeT
Summary: 吉尔伽美什在一场海滨派对认识奥兹曼迪亚斯。其实他该去白宫晚宴，那晚是他父亲卢加尔班达的正式退休典礼，他作为长子不该缺席。可是他前脚刚迈进车门，梅林只一通电话把他叫走：“拉布什海滩，晚上8点，快来！迦勒底的东家们要在那里齐聚一堂，白宫今晚水泄不通，让基加美修代你去，你父亲会谅解的。”





	1. Chapter 1

一

吉尔伽美什在一场海滨派对认识奥兹曼迪亚斯。其实他该去白宫晚宴，那晚是他父亲卢加尔班达的正式退休典礼，他作为长子不该缺席。可是他前脚刚迈进车门，梅林只一通电话把他叫走：“拉布什海滩，晚上8点，快来！迦勒底的东家们要在那里齐聚一堂，白宫今晚水泄不通，让基加美修代你去，你父亲会谅解的。”  
基加美修是吉尔伽美什的幼弟，两人长得有七分相似，基加美修稍矮，穿衣品味却更张狂。可惜兄弟俩性格不合，基加美修不愿随卢加尔班达在政坛摸爬滚打，跑CIA要了份职位自己另辟别径去了，誓要在国防与军火界打出一片天地。

吉尔伽美什对他父亲的职业倒是没什么显著不满，但他并没有子承父业的打算——他早些年虽然对总统之位兴趣颇深，但是自从挚友死于他的一个女政敌一手造成的阴谋后（女政敌名叫伊什塔尔），他便发觉那王座是个高高悬挂的囚笼，远看它仿佛俯视众生，不可一世，实则那上面坐如针毡，且走错一步便粉身碎骨。吉尔伽美什已经出身优渥，不是非得爬到那个位置才能证明他不比父亲差——他在投资界也颇有门路，曾一度身家上亿，如果他当时有选择做下去，进入全球富豪榜前十不成问题。只是后来卢加尔班达政策失败，时值内华达州洪水泛滥，联邦政府和州政府闹得不可开交，没能及时救治。于是卢加尔班达在他第二个任期的最后一年里，为国库亏损了六千万美元和几十条人命。吉尔伽美什动用了大半资产去帮父亲解决燃眉之急，但民调仍然急转直下，后果是卢加尔班达宣布退出三期选举以及向来是环保界领头人物的远坂时辰获胜大选。

言归正传，迦勒底是个知名度横跨全球的私人性质组织，各洲的商业大腕云集，影响力堪比WTO，但高度排外，一年只举办一次晚宴。今年恰好在DC——这也是为什么梅林强烈要求吉尔伽美什前来，这是在卢加尔班达丑闻后为他自己洗清视听，寻找橄榄枝的绝佳良机。

吉尔伽美什懒得换衣服，穿着要去白宫的白色燕尾服大摇大摆莅临了海滨派对，竟然也没人觉出不对来。不一会儿梅林找到他，身边还有亚瑟·潘德拉贡，他新收的实习生。待走近了，梅林拉他来到酒桌僻静的一处，悄声开口道：“你还记得伊什塔尔？”  
吉尔伽美什喝了一口调好的潘趣，“记得。”  
“她是远坂时辰的女儿，亚瑟查出来她原名叫远坂凛。”  
吉尔伽美什默不作声地把酒杯放下了；他担心自己把玻璃捏碎。梅林看在眼里，拍拍他的肩头：“虽然不知道那件事故有多少是她自己的意思，又或者完全是她父亲在操控——但我知道你会想让他下台。”  
当然，他知道吉尔伽美什不止想让远坂下台，可能还想让他死。  
“我知道你为什么今晚让我来这里了，”吉尔伽美什忽然说，“这不是为了我重入投资界，对吧？这是为了让我重入政坛。”  
“阁下英明。”梅林朝远处的侍者招手，“麻烦再给这位先生来杯龙舌兰——”

在那杯龙舌兰下肚后，吉尔伽美什又连喝了七种不同口味的龙舌兰，他最喜欢菠萝味的，黄色也很衬他审美。在这期间梅林向他引荐了一打数一数二的投资商：有大名鼎鼎的日裔游戏开发商藤丸立香，军火大佬弗拉德三世，著名好莱坞导演李奥纳多达芬奇，传媒界大户以及《时代》CEO夫人山鲁佐徳……但吉尔伽美什过眼即忘，一部分原因是这些人丝毫打不起他兴趣，一部分是酒精后劲涌上来，他看人脸都是模糊的。尽管表面看他仍然肤白（貌美），只要不张口说话就是朵赏心悦目的高岭之花，可他一说话人们都要被他那股子高高在上，目中无人的腔调吓到，这不是因为酒精，傲慢的基因从他一生下来就长在他骨头里。

在与另一位传媒大亨库丘林攀谈了不尽兴的几分钟后，吉尔伽美什醉醺醺地路过酒桌，再次伸手去拿一杯日升龙舌兰。恰巧一位紫发棕肤的女子经过，她身材娇小，完美地藏在了一米八的吉尔伽美什视线之外，于是她的额头猛地撞上吉尔伽美什的胸膛，后者还保持在拿酒杯的动作，重心不稳，而他们旁边就是泳池。

是的，在一场海滨派对中，海洋永远是用来观赏的，而人造泳池才是富商们的安全地带。吉尔伽美什的缺点很多（他本人一概不承认），其中之一就是不通水性。  
吉尔伽美什背朝下掉进去，掺着漂白粉的池水全部涌进口鼻里。他试着踮地，但他掉下去的这头似乎是深水区，水深两米五，再加上酒精作祟，手脚丝毫使不上力气。他徒劳地在水中滑拉了几下，还是没能把头露出水面或者触到池边，窒息感则越来越严重。他一边在心里大骂梅林一边等着有人给他扔个救生圈，这时旁边又传来重物入水的声音。他隐隐约约瞥见棕皮肤，以为是那个紫发女子，但她不应该这么健壮——下一秒他的头被托出水面，吉尔伽美什立刻深吸一口气，大口咳嗽起来。

待他筋疲力竭地回到岸上，接过手忙脚乱的侍者递过来的毛巾围在脖子上时，他发现刚才的紫发女子跪在他面前用不知道是哪里口音的英语一个劲儿道着歉。然后一个低沉的声音说：“行了尼托克里斯，站起来吧，不是你的错。”  
吉尔伽美什心想你怎么知道不是她的错，一边抬起头来，发现声音的主人跟他一样湿淋淋的，棕皮肤。谜解。男人的肤色，宽厚鼻梁和棕发已经证实了他的血统——埃及人。不过他的口音倒没有那么明显。

“我希望你不要怪罪尼托克里斯，”棕发男人说，他的瞳孔几乎和吉尔伽美什的头发一样金，在一群面目模糊的来客中，他英俊的五官清晰得令人难以置信。“她经常这样莽撞行事，不分对象。如果你的西装损毁了，我会赔你一套新的。”  
吉尔伽美什这才记起来将黏在身上的白色定制西装脱掉，他厌恶地将外套甩到一旁，本想只是把衬衫扣子解开，最后还是整个脱了下来；反正周围不乏裸着上身走来走去的男宾。不过这回黏在他身上的不止水分了，还有一些好奇的视线从四面八方射过来。由于刚才那出事故，有些人陆陆续续地认出了他的身份。吉尔伽美什没好气地一个一个瞪回去。

可是裤子怎么办呢？他想起来他还没道谢，于是转头看回仍在等候他的埃及裔男子，正好对方也在盯着他。  
“感谢你的慷慨举动，但其实我不需要你的帮助，”吉尔伽美什开口，尤其强调了后半句，“西装倒是无所谓了，我也没有打算怪罪你的小跟班——是叫尼托克里斯？“  
“你需要一套裤子。“金色眼睛的男人说。吉尔伽美什以为自己听错，”什么？“  
“跟我来，我车上有多一条短裤，不如你的这套这么名贵，不过我觉得你会用上的。“

吉尔伽美什觉得自己的酒劲儿没有过去。放在平时他早就因为这件有损脸面的小事而大发雷霆，扬长而去了，结果他现在却莫名其妙地跟着第一次见面的男人往海滩外的停车场走。这个男人其实有点眼熟，跟大多数来客一样，肯定也是个在金钱圈子里有头有脸的人物。吉尔伽美什在路上其实把梅林发的来客名单和背景翻过一遍，但他想了半天还是想不起来这位把自己当天降救世主的男人是个什么来头。他眼熟的应该也不是这个男人的脸，而是他的态度，他的气场。他没跟吉尔伽美什说“我可以“，而是说”我会“，没说”我恳请你“而是说“我希望你”，以吉尔伽美什的出身，他的一生中鲜有人这样和他说话。如此自视甚高的谈吐方式，吉尔伽美什除了自己以外还真没在别人身上见过。

“就是这辆，”棕发男人打断道，他们停在一辆菲斯克太阳能跑车前面，吉尔伽美什其实不太懂跑车，他只懂一点摩托，但是这辆车的驱动来源实在是显而易见——大大的流线型太阳能吸收板在灯下反着金光，吉尔伽美什盯着看了一会儿，终于将名单上的某个头衔与面前此人对上号：“你是拉美西斯二世？“  
他暂停了一会儿，好不笑场地说出下半句话，”你就是太阳神？”  
“我更喜欢别人叫我奥兹曼迪亚斯，“太阳能大亨皱起眉头说，“我不太喜欢…二世，这个后缀。毕竟，我能有今天的成就，并不是我父亲的功劳。”对于第二个称呼他倒是默认了。  
“彼此彼此。“吉尔伽美什哼着鼻子道，他觉得奥兹曼迪亚斯大概是认识他的，在这个圈子里不认识他的人太少了，”我喜欢你的车。“  
“而我喜欢你的品味。”奥兹曼迪亚斯说，“裤子在后座，我去帮你拿？”  
吉尔伽美什用毛巾擦着头发，点点头。

过了一会儿奥兹曼探出头来，手里拿着一条亮黄色中短裤，吉尔伽美什猜这人的审美肯定在别人眼里相当值得担忧——一切都是金色，黄色，金黄色——他没有意识到自己跟他半斤八两。  
“你想现在就换？”奥兹曼迪亚斯问他。他的金色眼睛在昏暗的灯光下明亮得不可思议，那里面倒映出吉尔伽美什仍在滴水的白皙躯体。  
“也许可以等一会儿。”吉尔伽美什鬼使神差地说。  
“后座位置很大。”奥兹曼接着说。  
吉尔伽美什平视他。红瞳使他看起来像一条饥饿的蛇。

苍天可鉴，菲斯克是一辆抓地力非凡的顶级跑车，光是轮胎就要花上数万美元，然而它在性爱的狂风暴雨下仍然像条风暴中的小船一样颠簸得厉害。吉尔伽美什本来坐在对方的腰挎上起起伏伏，但是不一会儿酒精和射精的欲望就搞的他头昏脑胀，手渐渐地撑不住了，不断地从奥兹曼的腹肌上滑下去，于是奥兹曼搂着他翻了个身，保持着插入的动作，将吉尔伽美什挪到了靠下的位置。这期间吉尔伽美什可没少发出令他自己面红耳赤的喘息声，因此他选择性地过滤掉了这些记忆。最后他对那晚的记忆就只有奥兹曼在冬夜中热得惊人的体温（不管是在吉尔伽美什体内的还是体外的），还有他赞叹吉尔伽美什黄金比例躯体的用词——“你是这世上最美的黄金，不行，我要射了”。

他们俩一前一后回到派对的时候，那栋海边别墅已经处于收场阶段了。梅林从不知道哪个角落冒了出来，一脸痛心疾首：“你跑到哪里去了？你知不知道你错过了多少贵客？”他掰着指头数：“伊斯坎达尔总理，阿喀琉斯大使，安娜斯塔西亚公主……”  
吉尔伽美什懒得打断他，等梅林把名字都说完了，他把一串车钥匙丢给他：“送你了。拉美西斯给我的礼物，我不缺车用。”

梅林留在原地，罕见地露出一副被雷电劈中的表情。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自打他出生以来，还没有哪一个活人让吉尔伽美什等候过将近十分钟的危险时长。他在羊毛地毯上将皮鞋底沾上的烟灰刮蹭干净，对一旁捧着他外套战战兢兢的尼托克莉斯说：“再过三十秒钟，你的老板要是再不下来，我就让希德丽和她的直升机把我接回去。”

二

等吉尔伽美什再次想起来奥兹曼迪亚斯这个人，已经是三年后的事情了。这三年说长不长，说短也不短。分别发生了以下事件：吉尔伽美什拉拢父亲的势力受挫（主要是伊什塔尔在搞鬼），基加美修因为非法滥用军火锒铛入狱，为了把他弄出来，吉尔伽美什又损失了一部分人脉，因此他自己参加下一轮选举基本不可能了。但所幸他还有一个备选人。吉尔伽美什十年前参加一场葬礼时认识了言峰绮礼。

这场葬礼是绮礼的父亲言峰璃正的。言峰璃正是卢加尔班达的旧友，在吉尔伽美什年幼的时候，卢加尔班达曾数次带他去璃正所任职的教堂，因此他极可能见过幼时的绮礼，可他并无印象。这不奇怪，言峰绮礼并不是一个存在感很高的男人。与吉尔伽美什正相反，他常年藏在影子里，和木石一样寡言少语，不过也有一身木石般结实的肌肉——据说他本是要到梵蒂冈成为特遣神父的。吉尔伽美什恰巧需要一个这样的影子。

吉尔伽美什正式认识言峰绮礼时还是在那座教堂里。他记错了葬礼时间，比邀请函早到了半个小时。于是他让司机找个地方停车，自己则进入教堂挑了个最舒服的长椅躺下闭目养神。过了一会儿他听见有人在诵经。

但吉尔伽美什很快意识到那并不是什么经文，那是有人在朗读一份演讲稿，而且是一份从用词来看感情真挚，悲伤不已的演讲稿。然而演讲发表者的语调中没有透出一星半点的哀恸之情，他的腔调平板得就和在诵读佛经一样——或者一篇实验报告。总之，没有任何感情流露的迹象。  
吉尔伽美什躺不住了。他一手搭在椅背上坐起来，恰好和抬起目光的言峰绮礼对视。

“我不知道你是对你父亲有多大的意见，但你可以起码装得有感情一点。”他客观地评价道。  
“你想错了。我不恨他。”  
“但显然你也不爱他。”  
“我不知道——”言峰绮礼说了几个字，又闭上嘴，“我不确定你们对爱的定义。”  
“‘你们’？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，“我没听错吧。难道你不是凡人？”  
“我尝试着将自己划分进去，但没能成功。我的确尽力了。”  
“你真的是神父吗？”吉尔伽美什打量他的衣着，“一个人连自己的内心都不确定，是怎么劝导别人去信教的？”  
“我近来也在想…也许我并不适合成为神父。父亲说我可以考虑从政，他以前曾是麻省州长。他常称赞我的自制力，毅力，还有我…坚定的信念。”  
“胡扯。”吉尔伽美什大笑，“你不该为了这些去从政，或是任何一种职业。你选择去做任何一件事，只能是因为你本身渴望做这件事。换句话说，这都是为了你自身的……愉悦。”他打了个响指。  
“愉悦？那又是什么？”  
吉尔伽美什再次难以置信地大笑起来。他觉得自己仿佛中了头彩。他来到垃圾场想要捡点能拿去当铺的半残次品，没想到却捡到了为他量身定制的珠宝。葬礼结束后，他给了绮礼他的私人号码，这几乎是他第一次主动做这件事。“你要是什么时候不想继续装成神父了，就来找我。”他大度地说，“不管过了多久都没关系，你只要记得有这件事就行。”

两年不到，言峰绮礼的婚姻失败，妻子癌症死亡，有个刚一岁的混血女儿被他义无反顾抛在了孤儿院。梅林前脚刚把这个消息告诉他，后脚吉尔伽美什就接到了一个陌生来电。

言峰绮礼成绩优异，据说他在意大利神学院里成为唯一一个建校来连跳两级的学员，在大学中则辗转于多个专业，均以最高成绩完成学业，这其中包括西方宗教研究，政治与环境科学，后者成为了他被远坂时臣收为靡下助将的一个契机——而吉尔伽美什坐视这一切发生，他当时还没有与远坂结下梁子。但如今，他不由得庆幸当时的决策。言峰绮礼在上届选举成为了远坂的同党副总统。  
那之后，他自然也成为了次届总统选举的党内第二候选人。

***

自打他出生以来，还没有哪一个活人让吉尔伽美什等候过将近十分钟的危险时长。他在羊毛地毯上将皮鞋底沾上的烟灰刮蹭干净，对一旁捧着他外套战战兢兢的尼托克莉斯说：“再过三十秒钟，你的老板要是再不下来，我就让希德丽和她的直升机把我接回去。”  
虽然他说的是三十秒，但他只在心里默数了十下。三，二，一。这时皮鞋的声音从楼梯上踏踏而下。这楼梯是螺旋式的，与古埃及风格的别墅十分贴切。吉尔伽美什没有仰头去望，他猜测这是奥兹曼迪亚斯把私人住宅设计成金字塔的原因之一——这些倾斜的墙壁不只是用来吸收转换太阳能的，他要他的每一个来客望着他从金字塔的顶尖光芒万丈地降下来，好似神明莅临人间，太阳神的名号不是空穴来风。但吉尔伽美什拒绝抬头去仰望他的身姿；吉尔伽美什向来拒绝仰望任何人的身姿。

“我那天看到梅林·安布罗斯在开我的得意之作之一，”奥兹曼迪亚斯说，“他是你的什么人？”  
“参谋。我爸从小就把他安插给我，他比当年养我的保姆对付我更有一套。”这也是为什么吉尔伽美什多年来始种不能完全信任梅林，所以才有了言峰绮礼。而‘那天’指的是奥兹曼迪亚斯的公司上市十周年纪念，吉尔伽美什为基加美修的出狱事宜忙得焦头烂额，指派梅林替他前去。  
奥兹曼此时终于站在台阶底部，他跟三年前看起来几乎没什么区别。这没什么好奇怪的——有些人生来就是那么一帆风顺，天塌下来也有命运女神帮忙顶着，任何厄运磨难见了他都要绕行——只有运气不好的人才会变化多端：他们总是被生活逼着做出改变。其实吉尔伽美什也算是幸运儿里面的个中翘楚了，只是他的个性太过好强，不愿意跟着命运安排给他的道路随遇而安，才导致他总是事与愿违。

“那么，我猜你并不是来还我车的吧。我看梅林用得挺顺手的。”  
“当然不，我来问你借点别的东西。”吉尔伽美什迈进门框，金字塔顶射下来的光瞬间覆上他的全身，纵使他穿着深色衬衣，也不能阻止太阳与他的金发融合到一起，在昏暗的光影中闪闪发亮。他和奥兹曼迪亚斯一样，生来就是光明与黄金的宠儿。  
“有借就有还。你若是不打算还，总得拿点什么来换吧？“奥兹曼从尼托克里斯手里接过吉尔伽美什的风衣，女秘书猜测这是让她退场的信号，只好讪讪离开玄关并将大门掩上。  
“用我自己来换……你以为我会说这种话吗？“吉尔伽美什大笑，”不，不。我会给你更加需要的东西。“  
奥兹曼领他进入客厅。

“那是？“吉尔伽美什自顾自地挑了朝南的主人沙发坐，他正对面的壁炉上挂着一副肖像画，一个棕发褐肤，头上别着一只康乃馨的娇小女子。  
“妮菲塔丽。”奥兹曼从善如流地走到邻近的沙发坐下。他看到吉尔伽美什挑眉。“我的妻子。五年前去世，脑癌。“  
“我深表歉意。“吉尔伽美什端起酒杯，”碰巧的是，我周围的大多数男人都至少有一位亡妻，包括我父亲，真不知道是怎么回事。“  
这回轮到奥兹曼大笑了。

“你要借什么？“他终于问。  
“200万，以你个人名义的资助。FEC最近把软通货*的门槛放低了。我想这是个绝佳的机会。“  
“什么绝佳机会？让远坂时辰下台的绝佳机会吗？“奥兹曼迪亚斯收起笑意，”我看不出这如何会让我获益。“  
哦，他当然知道吉尔伽美什不是为了找他回味三年前的那一晚的。他总是会让自己比目标先走一步，商机上是，情场上也是。

吉尔伽美什摊摊手，“你要是看不出来这里面的商机，太阳神，那你就是个傻瓜。“  
“我旗下的‘尼罗光辉’早已和远坂时辰有合作，“奥兹曼指出，”他毕竟是环保界的领头人，而太阳能恰好又是环保的标杆旗帜。我不可能完全背弃他。”  
“如果你资助他的同党，那就不算是背弃。“  
奥兹曼眯起眼睛。“你与言峰绮礼关系不一般，是吧？“  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，交叠双腿。

“我可以告诉你一件事，“他促狭地注视着奥兹曼的面部表情，”如果他当选，我就是下一任首席幕僚长，尽管我没有过任何白宫的职位经验。而我的弟弟不仅将洗清前嫌，还会晋升为国防部长。“  
奥兹曼对这个回答挑了挑眉。吉尔伽美什则恢复为先前的坐姿，“你尽可以想象一下将来所有的核武器与播音战斗机的驱动源全部被太阳能取代的场景。远坂是个稳健派，就算他喜欢你的旗下资产，他也绝不会将这些纳入国防考虑。”  
简而言之，如果他错过了这一次机会，他就将错失千万收益。  
“而这一切只需要200万软通货，以你个人的名义。“吉尔伽美什重复。他开始舔舐被红酒滋润过的嘴唇，奥兹曼默不作声地审视着这一切；他向来将自己的贪婪包装得很好。他从《时代》《华盛顿邮报》《纽约时报》《名利场》的封面里见过各种各样的吉尔伽美什，有的奢侈放纵，有的不怒自威，但是没有一架相机能拍出他淫靡诱惑的本质。在卢加尔班达的声望达到顶峰的那段日子里，吉尔伽美什在非帝国主义的美联邦国过着俨然皇室的生活。他的确拥有皇室血统，他的母亲宁孙是英国皇位的第十二位顺位继承人，拥有北爱尔兰一座叫乌鲁克郡的封地。因此，‘黄金之王‘‘乌鲁克的王子’，媒体常常这样称呼吉尔伽美什。他是每个国民心目中的王子，也许有朝一日他会成为王，也许不会，但是他的高贵与威严与生俱来。至于他的淫欲与魅惑，那是唯一他主动选择给自己加上的标签。

不过硬要比较的话，奥兹曼迪亚斯作为拉美西斯法老的第57代直系后裔，他的履历也决不逊色。  
“500万。”太阳神站起身来，“我会先让摩西先转250万去Super PAC*，以公司的名义。后250万将会是我个人的名义。这样最保险，你不觉得吗？”他在猎物面前俯下身来，鼻息喷在吉尔伽美什脸上。  
“合作愉快。”吉尔伽美什伸出手，但并不是去握手。他握住了某个往往更诚实，也更好操纵的物件。

“你是什么时候硬的？”他明知故问。  
“一开始。“奥兹曼迪亚斯答道。

他们后来竟然还有理智找到一张床，这实在是不可思议，因为双方当事人在沙发上来了一次之后连自己姓甚名谁都记不全了。吉尔伽美什擅长让自己爽得灵魂出窍，而奥兹曼迪亚斯正好擅长操得别人灵魂出窍，他们简直是天作之合。按理来讲他们应该回到楼上的主人房继续，因为尼托克里斯离开的时候并没有把门完全关上，而奥兹曼随时会有合作者前来商谈——但是他们顾不得这么多了，奥兹曼只在意如何能保持着插入吉尔伽美什的姿势一边进入楼下的唯一一间客房（也有被动原因在——“敢拔出来就杀了你！”）。正入位抱着他回去肯定不行，吉尔伽美什的肌肉不是空气囊，平心而论他们的身高体重都相仿，吉尔伽美什愿意做下面那个纯属是因为他觉得这样爽得更省力一些。既然不能直接走回去，他们只好慢慢地朝卧室方向转移战地，先是从沙发挪到隔壁的茶几上，吉尔伽美什坐上去的一瞬间他们就碰碎了一个花瓶；然后是餐桌，奥兹曼亲手把那些价值连城的瓷碗瓷碟稀里哗啦全推到了地上，而吉尔伽美什的手在桌子上乱抓的时候又把桌布给抓破了几条口子。最后是墙壁，他们终于离卧室只有几英尺了，干得好——结果从吉尔伽美什屁股里漏出来的精液又弄脏了黄铜色的墙纸——他在高潮迭起时并没能去细想，在一个已经是纯金的金字塔型别墅里，金黄色的墙壁是一件多可怕的事情。

吉尔伽美什睁开眼的时候已经是傍晚，夜色初临，奥兹曼半靠着床头在跟什么人通电话，吉尔伽美什猜测那大概就是摩西，坐在尼罗光辉的第二把交椅的人。  
应该是注意到吉尔伽美什醒了，奥兹曼按了结束键，他翻过身罩上去，吉尔伽美什蹬他一脚。“再做下去就要过夜了，我回去还有事。”  
“你要去康奈狄格州？”  
他怎么知道？吉尔伽美什懒得提问了。奥兹曼当然什么都知道，虽然极有可能是刚从那通电话里。  
“所以你和他睡过吗？”  
吉尔伽美什差点咬到舌头，“我和谁？“  
“言峰绮礼。“  
“没有。”  
“我不信。”  
“信不信是你的自由。”  
“那你们平常都干什么？”  
“下棋，喝酒，探讨人生的意义。”他说的是真话。  
“鬼扯。”  
“好吧，”吉尔伽美什咯咯笑起来，“确实睡过一两次。”  
“那么我得比‘一两次’多上几次。”奥兹曼仍压在他身上，毕竟我在这上面花了五百万呢。”  
“是两百五十万。”吉尔伽美什纠正他。不过反正康奈狄格州又不会自己长腿跑掉，而且他有私人飞机。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微给大家普及一下美国政选的各类操作  
> *FEC：federal election committee, 负责监管选举资金的联邦政府委员会  
> *软通货 也可以叫软钱 英文写作soft money 就是指各投资商注入选举的‘不经过监管的资金’，而经过委员会监管的就叫做Hard money，翻译过来就是硬通货，这类钱由于监管严格，一般不能超过千位数，因此大部分投资者都偏向于投资软通货  
> *软通货也不是没有限额，我也想让拉二给多点钱的，但是最多估计也不能超过一千万，除非你是川普 自己给自己提供竞选资金  
> *Super PAC：负责监督软通货的委员会，凡是涉及百万以上普通PAC就会移交给Super PAC。这些资金不会直接到竞选者账上，而是通过super PAC检查清楚金钱来源以后再汇给收款人。
> 
> 我也不知道一篇脆皮鸭我为什么要用这么多专业词汇...大家就当图个乐子吧


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巧合的是，奥兹曼也有种渎神的感觉；他将一座神像从庙宇里偷偷搬走了，使它坠入人间，让它拥有了人的五感，人的七情六欲，人的喜乐苦痛。神是不应被这样对待的，尤其是这样一个金发红瞳，肤白美貌的神。如果奥兹曼只是个普通凡人，那么他简直罪大恶极，应当被判下史上最严重的罪刑。可他是与吉尔伽美什平起平坐的神，那么这样的行为顶多算是一次无伤大雅的恶作剧。作为众神的宠儿，他们自然会理所当然地原谅他。

三

选举委员办公室里人声鼎沸。亚瑟不得不堵着耳朵穿梭在人头中，一边寻找着最紧要的那一个。忽然一抹银色闯入他视线，“梅林！”

“怎么回事？”老混蛋嚼着棒棒糖悠哉游哉。  
亚瑟艰难地把门用后背顶上。他正视梅林：“老师，接下来您必须保持十二万分的冷静。”  
“我很冷静，”梅林把棒棒糖吐出来，随即想到了吉尔伽美什近期越来越目中无人的约炮行为，自信顿时烟消云散，“不会是拉美西斯吧？我就知道！我老早就劝过他不要搞得那么大张旗鼓——”  
苍天在上梅林当时是真的尽力了，虽然一开始他却是极力鼓舞吉尔伽美什与奥兹曼多多联系，但前提是他不知道他们有肉体关系的情况下。最险的一次是有狗仔队拍到吉尔伽美什的私人秘书希德丽的直升机在奥兹曼的金字塔旁整整停留了一个星期。导致后来他痛心疾首地质问吉尔伽美什他到底看中了奥兹曼哪点，吉尔伽美什边翻看民调边漫不经心想了想，他有钱？梅林说可是你也有钱。嗯，有道理，人长得帅？梅林说你知道你排在全球性感男士第几名吗？吉尔伽美什又欲张口，梅林提前阻截他：好了你别再说了我知道他是什么古埃及法老的直系后裔……我就是想不明白，他有的你一样不缺。你就不能找个蠢点的，好操纵一点的亿万富商当投资人吗，像那个海洋石油的CEO爱德华？非得找个跟你差不多聪明的，还跟他上床！万一背后被人家阴一脚，你怎么死的都不知道……

梅林回到现实，他听着亚瑟将案由娓娓道来，先是松了一口气：起码这里面没有拉美西斯的名字。但这里面涉及的另外一个人物却也是重中之重。

言峰绮礼坐在忏悔室里，像过去他在罗米尼亚教堂里待过的无数个日夜一样。可能是考虑到他的前职位和神学院背景，马萨诸塞州为他安排的住所正挨着一座年久失修的天主教教堂。从外看这里其实不太像座教堂，更像是栋鬼屋，将每个过路的游魂吸进来，让他们再也出不去。  
而瞧，这里又来了只游魂。言峰透过暗窗的格子看到了他的一头金发。

“你要忏悔吗？”言峰发问。他的语气平稳，犹如电影里那些沉着睿智的神父一样。  
“不，神父，”金发男人说，“我不是来这里忏悔我自己的罪行的。”他顿了顿，而言峰从他身上嗅到了风雨欲来的气息。“我来这里，是为了让你向我忏悔。”

“哈！言峰绮礼？别开玩笑了，“梅林拉开门把，”你还不如告诉我一只树懒学会飞了呢，言峰绮礼在神学院待了十二年，品行兼优，他一家人都是信徒，而天主教又是个连只蚂蚁都不让踩死的死板宗教。“  
“这是真的，”亚瑟一把抓住他，焦急地讲，“我知道这很难相信，但他真的杀了他的妻子，佛罗伦萨医院的护士出来作证了。”  
“但那是八年前的事了，现在才有人提出指控？“梅林仍觉得难以置信，”要声张正义不觉得有些晚了吗？”  
“老师，你在DC混得比我久，你来告诉我为什么，”亚瑟摊手，“正义从来就不是重点，有人蓄意要在大选让他难看。但现在事已至此，我们除了补救之外别无他法。”  
“补救？”梅林干笑两声，“你真是有想象力。难道有人能把拉出去的屎收回来不成？”他又想起来什么，“这件事告诉吉尔伽美什了吗？”  
“我电话跟他说了。他直接挂了。”  
梅林目瞪口呆。“你真是勇气可嘉。”他虚弱地说。

“我确实杀了克劳迪娅。”  
“继续。”  
言峰深吸一口气，如果吉尔伽美什的怒火能用一到十来表示，少于三个字的词组代表着7，或者8，因为他向来滔滔不绝。“我不是自愿的——并不完全是。她一心求死，恳求我助她一臂之力，结束我们两人共同的痛苦。”  
“为什么？她本来也活不长了。”  
“自杀在天主教宗中是违法的，而她也不愿意再苟延残喘。另一方面，她觉得……她的死可以让我得到救赎。如果我为她的死感到痛苦，那么就证明我是能拥有感情的正常人。”  
吉尔伽美什开始有点可怜起那个女人了。他知道这个故事的结局。

“我确实获得了救赎，”言峰绮礼继续说，他按住自己微微起伏的左胸，“但很可惜要让她事与愿违了，我从她的死亡里……获得的是喜悦。”

“所以你在那之后就来找我了。”吉尔伽美什若有所思道。他的语气有所缓和，但言峰从绰约的光影中判断出他的情绪并无改变。“你杀了人，这对我来说倒不算什么罪过。但是你向我撒谎——”吉尔伽美什忽然站起身来，面颊前倾，透过窗格向他耳语：“这使你罪该万死。”

 

等吉尔伽美什回到光辉复合殿（那座设计可怕的金字塔的名字）的时候已经是华灯初上。而奥兹曼只需要看吉尔伽美什一眼就知道发生了什么。其实他不全知道，但他能从吉尔伽美什怒发冲冠且双目圆睁里判断出来这跟某个重要人物的接触有关。火焰从他的红瞳里喷出来，简直要将周围的一切燃烧殆尽。不得不说发怒的吉尔伽美什对他极其地有性吸引力，奥兹曼几乎在几秒之内就硬了起来。  
不过在这间屋子里，谁也没资格指责谁性欲过剩。

“我要你在这里操我，现在马上。”  
“你是说在斯芬克斯上？”奥兹曼皱起眉头。由于这个地方的构造与其它正常别墅搭不上半点关系，光辉复合殿的玄关没有鞋柜，没有钥匙桌，甚至也没有衣架——这是因为两座大大的石雕威严地霸占了这一系列家具的位置。这两座斯芬克斯像据说是奥兹曼在某博物馆内拍下后从开罗直接运过来的。两座雕像本身呈石灰色，但门口配置的落地窗使它们在太阳光下熠熠生辉，竟与传说中活生生的神兽无异。

“我不会说第二遍。”吉尔伽美什开始解腰带。他猜得到奥兹曼对斯芬克斯有种奇怪的宠物情结，这是为什么他将它们摆在正门口，也好向他的每个访客暗示他的埃及皇室血统。但是他知道奥兹曼不会在操他的时候还有理智担心精液会弄脏石像精心雕琢的表面。吉尔伽美什没见过任何一个人在跟他上床的时候还有理智考虑这些，他就是有这个本事。

奥兹曼当然没有让他说第二遍。两秒之后他就想办法将吉尔伽美什放平在斯芬克斯宽厚的背上——以一个安全的，他绝对不会摔下来的姿势——然后两人一起乘上欲望的浪潮，它一波又一波地涌上来，几乎要将二人淹没。吉尔伽美什在四散的金星中抬头，他看到奥兹曼迪亚斯，但那又不是真的奥兹曼迪亚斯——他觉得他看见了太阳神，是那位货真价实的古埃及太阳神，而他只是神台上的一盘贡品。他的肌肉被啃噬，他的舌头被撕咬，他的骨头被嚼碎吞下去。他的阴茎一次次地勃起之后又疲软，一次接一次地释放使他快要虚脱。而太阳神也一次次地在他体内硬起来，精液炽热滚烫，五官光耀夺目。  
巧合的是，奥兹曼也有种渎神的感觉；他将一座神像从庙宇里偷偷搬走了，使它坠入人间，让它拥有了人的五感，人的七情六欲，人的喜乐苦痛。神是不应被这样对待的，尤其是这样一个金发红瞳，肤白美貌的神。如果奥兹曼只是个普通凡人，那么他简直罪大恶极，应当被判下史上最严重的罪刑。可他是与吉尔伽美什平起平坐的神，那么这样的行为顶多算是一次无伤大雅的恶作剧。作为众神的宠儿，他们自然会理所当然地原谅他。

“如果你是神，你一定有被太阳神额外加护的神格。”奥兹曼俯身在他耳边低声说。吉尔伽美什被他的动作带得忘乎所以，过了一会儿才呻吟着回答：“如果我是神，我会让祭司为你的阴茎写一篇字字珠玑的颂词。“  
“你现在就可以即兴创作一篇，“奥兹曼狠狠一顶，差点把斯芬克斯撞得挪位，”我听着呢。“

吉尔伽美什没再回答他。他一边口中含混地咒骂着，一边试图起身找一个着力点——这个着力点就是奥兹曼的肩膀，但是他将胳膊肘撑起来的一瞬间蹭到了石像上某个突起的位置。于是一声巨响，灯光全熄的别墅内顿时亮如白日，两人仍然保持着交合的姿势，但都不得不抬手遮住眼睛以避免强光直射。奥兹曼骂了句脏话，一边伸手去摸刚才的开关，企图将它扳回去。所幸灯照只持续了十几秒，那之后他们就用老办法转移回楼下的卧室，中场休息结束，下半场好戏开演。

 

“后二百五十万的尾款明天到账，你记得让PAC的人去确认一下。”两小时后，奥兹曼掐灭雪茄，任由灰烬丝丝渺渺地落在地上。  
吉尔伽美什翻了个身，但没有坐起来。奥兹曼预感他要说什么极其严肃且严重的事件，而吉尔伽美什不像大多数胆小鬼那样习惯拿背部来当挡箭牌。他像个法官，审问犯人的时候总是直视他们的眼睛。

“废话少说。我知道那件事是你做的。”  
“哪件事？”奥兹曼明知故问。  
“克劳迪娅。你可能喜欢假扮成救世主，可惜这套对我不管用。”  
奥兹曼停了玩弄打火机的手，“我怎么救世主了？还有谁是克劳迪娅？”  
“别装傻，”吉尔伽美什斜睨他，“言峰弑妻的传闻一出，信的人虽然少，但撤资人不会少。这些杂种但凡闻到一点风吹草动就跑得没影。你想挤掉这些人，做我唯一的大东家？手段倒是挺聪明，但也不算太聪明。”

奥兹曼没说话。他在欣赏——之前讲过，吉尔伽美什发怒的样子简直少儿不宜。  
“不得不说你的线人的确四通八达，居然能把这种陈年旧事挖出来。但是言峰绮礼跟你们想的可能不太一样。他不会将这件事看成一个危机，这对他来说是个契机。任何普通人所惧怕的，他都用双手拥抱迎接。”  
“但这还是改变不了我即将成为你们唯一的退路的事实，”奥兹曼转过身来，肌肉结实的手臂撑在床板上，吉尔加美什不为所动地看着他。“我确实不知道克劳迪娅是谁。我让摩西去办一件事，他办好了，就这么简单。”  
“唯一的退路？”吉尔伽美什冷笑，“你很快就会知道，退路这种东西是双向的。你砍掉我的其它后路，我也砍掉你的。梅林你还记得吧？在我第一次来访之前，他就把你的光辉复合殿查得一清二楚了。哪些地方有保险柜，哪些天花板同时是太阳能吸收板，哪些地方有总电源开关……就比如那座斯芬克斯。”  
奥兹曼不置可否。但他的脸色有些变了，他掏出手机，浏览了一会儿最新头条，片刻之后他将页面关掉。他的指节咯吱作响。这个反应让吉尔伽美什十分满意。

“你会后悔的。”  
“只要最后是我赢就行。”吉尔伽美什穿好衣服，“新闻发布会见，太阳神。”

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这种感觉就好像在欲望的海潮褪去后，他们两人并排搁浅在沙滩上，一个骨白色的月亮从远处的海平线升起来：在被那盏月亮照耀到之前，他们谁也不知道它是否真的存在。可是它什么时候才能照到他们头上呢？

四

奥兹曼迪亚斯只用过最好的。他只要最好的。摩西和尼托克里斯为光辉复合殿设计过三百六十种模型，被他一一否决：这个不利于室内供电，这个前门太窄了，这个支撑点不够多，这个没什么别的问题就是太丑了……摩西后来气得一甩手：你行你上。奥兹曼也没发怒；最后他还真的步步到位地给设计好了，末了把尺子扔回给摩西：我大学双修金融和建筑。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯就是这么个人，相比起吉尔伽美什，他没那么显山露水，他的自视甚高和目中无人藏在他彬彬有礼不卑不亢的社交背后，这使他在商业圈十分吃得开，无论与业界大佬还是刚起步的小老板都能游刃有余地谈洽。但是极少数人知道奥兹曼有一套极度利己的行事准则，他愿意偶尔吃点小亏来换取更大的利益，只要结果是利于他这一方的就皆大欢喜。但如果任何人想要从他这里榨取得比他能获取的更多，最好做好吃不了兜着走的准备。奥兹曼决不让这种人有好下场。

总而言之，在妮菲塔丽死之前，奥兹曼迪亚斯的人生是一帆风顺，靠着祖辈累积的资产和自己的才干过着呼风唤雨手到擒来的富足生活。唯一的缺点就是没那么重视感情方面，老是觉得只要把物质层面搞定了，感情自然也会称心如意。但当他从数月数年的应酬中回过神来时，妮菲塔丽已经病入膏肓。以他的财力虽然能够聘请到最顶尖的医生和最先进的技术，可是也只能延缓妮菲塔丽的死亡。他如常办完了葬礼，自那之后他发现再也没有任何人与他提起过妮菲塔丽了，她从他生活中消失的速度快得令人发指。仿佛她从不存在，那个褐发喜欢康乃馨的女孩只活在相框里。

奥兹曼不知道如果妮菲塔丽没有死，自己还会不会像以前那样将感情弃之不顾。可他知道如果错过了挽回吉尔伽美什的时机，他就将与其失之交臂一辈子。尽管谁也不确定他们之间有没有真感情，但在床上与奥兹曼如此合拍的人确实稀少。这种感觉就好像在欲望的海潮褪去后，他们两人并排搁浅在沙滩上，一个骨白色的月亮从远处的海平线升起来：在被那盏月亮照耀到之前，他们谁也不知道它是否真的存在。可是它什么时候才能照到他们头上呢？

摩西此刻陪他坐在准备室里，不停地整理衣袖上不存在的皱褶。奥兹曼斜睨他一眼，“你那么紧张干什么？”  
“不瞒您说，少爷，这可是你自己惹出来的大祸。谁知道美国周刊的那些人当晚就在门口守着，就等灯一亮把你们抓拍个正着？”摩西翻了个白眼，“哦我忘了，你的上床对象知道他们在那里，因为那就是他安排的。而现在他要拿其余的照片来勒索我们。这下好了，尼罗光辉才刚庆祝完第一个十周年上市纪念，恐怕也是最后一个了。所以原谅我，我是有点紧张。”  
奥兹曼往椅子背上一靠，双手抱臂。“公司不会有事的。”  
此时尼托克里斯踩着高跟鞋快步走了进来：“奥兹曼大人，有访客。”  
“什么访客？“摩西看了看表，”我们还有十分钟就要开始澄清发布会了，没时间见客人。”  
“呃——他说是急事，想请奥兹曼大人单独出去说话。”  
摩西刚要反驳，奥兹曼抬手制止他。“我去看看。很快回来。”

走廊的灯光昏暗，尽头倒是明亮的，与那头桀骜的金发相得益彰。  
“吉尔伽美什？”奥兹曼试探性地叫。

“错了。”那人把烟头用皮鞋尖踩灭，转过头，露出一张跟吉尔伽美什七分——不，八分相似的脸。他们连灭烟的习惯都如出一辙。

“基加美修。”奥兹曼恍然大悟，语气一下子变得玩味起来。“你来做什么？想要顶替你哥哥的位置吗？”  
“顶替个屁。”基加美修恶狠狠地说，尽管脸长得像，他的声音和说话风格倒是跟吉尔伽美什判若两人，与高贵不怎么沾边，反而有种街边流氓的调子。”我来替他传个口信，说完我就走。”  
“没问题，”奥兹曼斜靠在墙上，“我洗耳恭听。”  
“他想让你把你的发布会延迟半个小时。因为他接下来要发表某个重大公告，势必会牵扯到你这边的说辞。考虑到你们之间有——“基加美修略显恶心地顿了顿，”千丝万缕的关联。“  
“他都要勒索我了，我们之间当然有关联。”  
“勒索？哈！你以为他要勒索你？“基加美修爆发出一阵排山倒海似的大笑，奥兹曼则暗自思忖不是一家人不进一家门。“你未免也太看得起自己了，吉尔伽美什可不会专门拿这种东西去勒索谁——不，说白了，你根本就不是艳照门的聚焦点，尽管你是主角之一。”  
“什么？”奥兹曼显得有些吃惊，但基加美修总觉得他其实没有他表现出来的那么讶异。  
“看新闻就知道了，这事还是得牵扯回大选。不过某种程度上来讲，你的安排倒是给了吉尔伽美什一个契机。基加美修把手插进口袋里，最后意味不明地看了奥兹曼一眼：“我还从没见过他主动把自己跟某个人的关系暴露给媒体，你是第一个。”  
奥兹曼弯起嘴角。“多谢。”  
“我不是在夸你。”

奥兹曼回到准备室，摩西迎面走了上来。他的表情和之前不一样了，更为肃穆，或者更为严峻。  
“你看过这个了吗？”他把平板递给奥兹曼。  
奥兹曼只低头扫了一眼便抬起头：“他什么时候成为第三党候选人了？”  
“从一开始就是。不过自基加美修的事情之后他就没有再作为候选人活动过了，所以我们才都不知道。”  
“好一个‘一开始’，”奥兹曼冷笑，“上次我要你们查清楚吉尔伽美什近三年来的资料，你们干什么去了？”  
“非常抱歉！这是我的失误，”一旁的尼托克里斯立即欠身，“不过奥兹曼大人…还有一件事情您需要知道，您去往共和党PAC的汇款已被暂时性冻结——似乎是被点名盘查了。”  
“被谁点的名？”  
“……看来很快就会揭晓了，”摩西忽然道，他的目光锁定在电视屏幕，吉尔伽美什已经开始发言，一左一右各自站着希德丽和梅林。

“——我将为于光辉复合殿被拍摄的不雅私照负全权责任，同时我也于此向大众承认，照中二人确为我本人与尼罗光辉的执行总裁拉美西斯二世。”吉尔伽美什看起来对不停闪烁的灯光泰然自若，大有一份在家中茶室内会客的从容，因为媒体几乎是他一出生就在面对的东西。“当然，由于违反宪法中的联邦政府选举资金筹集规定条例，我将主动辞去第三党候选人的身份。”  
快门闪烁得更频繁了，但是所有观众都凝神屏息着，这观众包括全国的四亿选民，和非选民。在刺眼的聚光灯下，吉尔伽美什的脸是一片毫无血色的苍白，在不了解他的人眼里这几乎可以算作是示弱的象征——而他们从来没有见过示弱的乌鲁克王子。奥兹曼则紧紧盯着他想要看出一丝破绽。

“而接下来，按照第三党候选人退出选举的惯例，我将呼吁我的选民把他们的投票权转移到现存的两位共和党候选人中。”  
忽然，那缕破绽出现了。那个奥兹曼无比熟悉的嘴角忽然弯起了一丝胜券在握的微笑。  
“我极其骄傲的宣布，远坂时辰，作为我父亲的亲友，也是我的故友恩奇都的亲友伊什塔尔小姐的父亲，已经获得了我及尼罗光辉在本次选举剩余的全部支持，而我也呼吁我的选民们能够助他再次获得总统之座。”

台下不知道是谁的手松开了咖啡，杯子喀拉一声掉在地上摔得粉碎。举着摄像机，话筒，和录音笔的在场记者们终于无法抑制地大声抗议喧哗起来，‘这无疑将引起众怒！’有人大吼说。有些新闻直播员已经开始了七嘴八舌的现场汇报，而发言台后，希德丽保持着高深莫测的面无表情，吉尔伽美什对着摄像机促狭地微笑，梅林则在一旁无奈地皱眉，似乎他知晓但是并不赞同这次的计划，可事已至此。

沸腾的不止现场，还有所有观看演讲的屏前观众。摩西的膝盖软了，导致他一屁股跌回了凳子上。“一派胡言！必须撤资！”尼托克里斯在一旁嚷嚷，“而且谁给的吉尔伽美什权力替我们宣布立场？这简直是大不敬，奥兹曼大人决不会允许——”以及其它各种杂七杂八的尼罗光辉高管们在屋子里一脸茫然地互相询问着，不止一人提出要在待会儿的澄清会上将政选的一切撇清关系，‘我们需要在这场闹剧中保持绝对中立’，他们说。没有人注意到这个房间的主人已经消失了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉尔伽美什看起来毫无惊讶之意。他斜靠在仿古真皮沙发上，手里端着他们第一次见面时他伸手去拿的菠萝风味龙舌兰。根据蝴蝶效应，它才是导致过去三年发生的所有事的元凶。吉尔伽美什后来得知它有个学名叫作日升龙舌兰（Tequila Sunrise），寓意为”热烈的爱“。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及言金

五

两周过去。七月将近，共和党很快要提名最终候选人，而远坂时辰的民调开始以可见的百分比逐点往下掉。在刚当选的时候他的支持率曾一度达到了史无前例的百分之七十三，大选开始时则是百分之三十二，比起往任总统并不算个坏成绩，尤其是卢加尔班达，然而现在却已经在往最小的两位数靠近。虽然在牵扯到尼罗光辉非法注资的那场风波里他全程没有出场发言，但他却是最直接的受害人——吉尔伽美什保证了这一点。相比之下，克劳迪娅·奥尔黛西亚（夫姓言峰）和佛罗伦萨医院的患者他杀事件？恐怕已经没有一个人记得了。

亚瑟咬着笔尖将今日头条【言峰绮礼或有望代替远坂成为共和党最终候选人】摊开展平，“原来这就是你们的补救手法，声东击西——或者说以退为进。”他抬头认真地看着梅林，“我学习了。”  
“不，别学，一个标点符号都别学。”梅林把报纸收起来，扔到吧台后面。“特殊时段使用特殊手法。希望你以后一辈子不会用得上。”他向侍者打了个响指，示意给波本酒续杯。

就像搞建筑设计是奥兹曼的副业一样，梅林还有个副业是经营酒吧。阿瓦隆就是其中最出名的一间，位于纽约第四十大道中央，离时代广场不算太远，但是客源稀少，甚至比迦勒底还要排外，是个专给熟人留的避风港。  
因此当奥兹曼迪亚斯一脚踏进来的时候，并没有受到任何欢迎的目光。

“亚瑟，去搜他的身。”梅林从位置上站了起来，一手仍然端着酒杯。亚瑟则从他身旁绕过去，重点检查了奥兹曼的风衣口袋和皮带扣，确认并没有任何L型的物件突起，比如枪支，比如撬棍。  
“转身。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。  
奥兹曼若无其事地张开双臂转过身，将自己的底衫在一众充满敌意的视线中暴露无遗。“我一个人来的。”  
梅林摆摆手。亚瑟谨慎地退开奥兹曼身边。后者则开始环顾整个阿瓦隆，“没有了宝藏，巴比伦宝库还能被称作宝库吗？“

梅林神色一凛。他的副业的确是经营酒吧，且确实坐拥许多间冠名酒吧，可唯独最富盛名的阿瓦隆并不真正属于他的名下。这间酒吧属于吉尔伽美什，最主要的作用为帮助他自己及基加美修的一些违法收入洗钱，只有真正的客户才知道它的真名是“巴比伦之门”。  
他与希德丽交换了一个不安的眼神，片刻过后后希德丽不情不愿地朝吧台后的员工专用门伸出手：“这边请。“  
奥兹曼拢了拢衣领，信步迈了进去。

很显然，吧台后别有洞天。这里的空间明显比外面看起来的要大，简直像是进入了哈利波特里的魔法帐篷——不过奥兹曼也是在知道这一点的情况下才前来的。他和摩西盘查过，梅林名下的所有酒吧里，只有这间的占地空间不符合对外公开的平面设计图。

“梅林，我说过现在不想见任何人——是你啊。“  
吉尔伽美什看起来毫无惊讶之意。他斜靠在仿古真皮沙发上，手里端着他们第一次见面时他伸手去拿的菠萝风味龙舌兰。根据蝴蝶效应，它才是导致过去三年发生的所有事的元凶。吉尔伽美什后来得知它有个学名叫作日升龙舌兰（Tequila Sunrise），寓意为”热烈的爱“。

“希德丽，你可以走了。”  
女助手点点头，消失在门后。  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯。龙舌兰里的日光已经落了下去，而真正的太阳这才姗姗来迟。他闲庭信步地来到奥兹曼面前，一把拉起他的领带：“你来晚了。“  
“我为此道歉。“  
“道歉？我以为你是来道谢的呢。“  
“为我损失的名誉道谢吗？“奥兹曼轻轻摇头，几乎蹭到吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，他们的鼻息近在咫尺。”我不觉得。“  
“不，为我拯救了你的两百五十万。“  
果然是你。奥兹曼的眼神可以这么读，但他什么都没有说。事情到现在已经明了起来，点名冻结汇款的人就是吉尔伽美什。  
“你可能以为我睡着了，但我那天听到了你与摩西的电话。“吉尔伽美什开始自顾自地阐述，他拿胳膊勾住奥兹曼的脖子，后者顺势把手放到他腰上，两人随着门后播送的朦胧音乐开始了一场慢板探戈。”你的第一个两百五十万的确是汇给言峰的，这一点我得到了PAC的人的证实。但是第二个两百五十万——你本来是要给远坂时辰的。“  
奥兹曼的嘴角轻微地往下撇了撇。这个动作被吉尔伽美什捕捉住了，他乘胜追击地往下讲：“由于两笔钱都要先汇入共和党的总资金委员会，我一时并不会发现后两百五十万的蹊跷。但这样一来你便可以立于不败之地。是不是？不管谁赢得了共和党的最终候选者的位置，你都可以坐享渔翁之利。”  
吉尔伽美什暂停下来，舔了舔嘴唇。“比如像现在这样，远坂垮了台，但你还是可以享受到另一边的投资利益，对吗？只不过我早就提前知道结局，所以顺手帮你冻结了那笔本来也不会有什么好结果的汇款。不用谢。至于要不要还给你嘛，我还在考虑中。其一是因为我痛恨别人对我说谎，其二，我说过言峰会赢，那么他不得不赢，也不敢不赢——而你却没有相信我。”

“我现在信了。”

探戈戛然而止地敲在最后一个音符上，在这个音符发生的一瞬间，奥兹曼的唇舌凶狠地撞进吉尔伽美什的口腔，像一道闪电劈进乌云，日影沉入海平线。在他用力吮吸的同时，吉尔伽美什的舌头也热烈地缠绕着他的牙齿。他们吻得差点要把对方拆吃入腹。

“那么我也告诉你一个秘密，这样我们就扯平了。“他们终于分开时，奥兹曼喘着气，紧贴着吉尔伽美什的鼻梁，”基加美修是如何入狱的，我想你还历历在目吧？“  
吉尔伽美什的呼吸一滞。奥兹曼则满意地舔着他的耳廓，继续着窃窃私语：“如果我记得没错的话，确实是因为他非法动用了近地轨道炸弹‘终结剑’（Enki）吧？”

在此时的吉尔伽美什面前，奥兹曼已经难掩得意的神色了，平时不现于人前的那份傲慢与优越统统暴露无遗，犹如日照般使人难以直视。“至于终结剑最初的能源制造公司……确切来说，与我本人有十分直接的关系——可以说它是尼罗光辉的得意之作也不为过。而将终结剑这把利刃的资料放在基加美修桌面上的人……你肯定还记得，毕竟当初就是她不小心害得你落入泳池。”

“尼托克里斯。”吉尔伽美什终于开口。他的牙齿咯吱作响。

“别生气嘛，”奥兹曼仍然亲昵地搂着他的腰，“你找上门来的时候我就知道你要利用我，毕竟你是黄金之王，找人借钱简直是天方夜谭。所以到最后我的公司用来给远坂时辰和非法注资这条罪名陪葬，实在不算在意料之外。而且这点小挫折整不垮尼罗光辉，我也没什么可担心的。那两百五十万就算我送你的了，当初那辆菲斯克都比这贵。“  
吉尔伽美什倔强地拼死别过头去不看他。他担心自己的目光能把奥兹曼那张得意洋洋的臭脸烧出个洞来。

“不得不承认的是，黄金之王——我与你各个方面都十分相像。但有一点我与你不同，那就是我不怕被你利用。“奥兹曼不无怜惜地扳正吉尔伽美什的脸颊，”我怕的反而是你当初没想到要找上我的门。所以我只好动用了点手段，好确保你能想起来我的存在。基加美修那事把你折腾得够呛吧？我真挚地为此道歉。所以我一开始就说了，我是来找你道歉的。”

吉尔伽美什放弃了继续扮演大卫石像。他勾勾手指示意奥兹曼靠近。然后他探身靠近奥兹曼的耳廓，轻启朱唇，仿佛要从嘴里吐出朵花来。  
他最后送给奥兹曼六个字，字字珠玑：“你个婊子养的。”

奥兹曼大笑不止，差点从椅子上摔下来。

***

“再说一遍我为什么要来这里？”  
树荫下，言峰绮礼以一种梵蒂冈教皇般的庄重姿态在派对专用椅上坐得笔直。他的新任助手——即将是新任幕僚长了——哈桑小姐以一种诚惶诚恐的姿势站在树荫的另一侧，她弯下腰悄声在言峰耳边道：“因为两位主办人联名邀请了应届总统的出席。他们非常坚持您在庆典开始之前必须本人亲自到访。”  
“而这两位主办人是？”  
“准确来讲，是其中一位主办人坚持你的到访。”一个陌生的棕发男人穿过前排层层摆放的塑料椅，站定在言峰面前，“初次见面，我是拉美西斯二世，你可以叫我奥兹曼迪亚斯。”他貌似热情地伸出手。  
“幸会。”言峰草草了事。“感谢你前几个月的资助。”  
奥兹曼似乎没注意到他的冷淡，反而大有与言峰畅谈下去的架势。  
“……你能相信吗，区区一场政治仪式竟然对整个国家的经济趋势影响如此之大，”他滔滔不绝道，“我父亲当时就是因为没能见到这其中的商机，才错失良机的。否则我今天就会经营着他的遗产，而不用自立门户了。”  
“我在这方面无法置评，不过听起来十分有理。”  
“那是自然。说起来，自那之后你们还没见过面吧？”  
“我们？”言峰疑惑道。  
“绮礼？”  
言峰诧异地抬起头。吉尔伽美什完好地站在他面前，目瞪口呆的程度不比他轻。言峰的视线往下扫，吉尔伽美什手里拿着一罐岌岌可危的冰淇淋，而身上只穿着一件大号白色衬衫，且极有可能没穿底裤。哈桑尖叫一声，遮住眼睛以光速消失了。她终于迟钝地意识到这是场私人性质的庆典。

言峰猛地站起来。  
“我还以为你出事了。”他以指责的语气说，“如果你平安，起码应该让我知道。”  
“三个月了，你就没想过要来找找我？“吉尔伽美什飞快地反诘，”又不是电影，我还能人间蒸发不成？要真的出事我现在已经尸骨无存了。”  
“我怎么没找？要不是还有两个月才到就职典礼，我就差直接联系FBI让他们给你上全境搜查通告了。”言峰脸上的肌肉微微抽动，也不知是发怒的前兆还是在憋笑。  
“别装了，说不定你巴不得我出事呢。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，他开始上下打量言峰，“问题是你现在怎么会在这儿？”  
“我请他来的。”奥兹曼悠然自若地说。两人仿佛这时才注意到他还杵在这儿，各自后退一步拉开距离。

“今天到底是什么活动？”言峰首先打破沉默。  
“我和他的联名公司上市庆祝会。”奥兹曼一把揽过吉尔伽美什的肩膀，后者不情不愿地靠在他身上，“你的助手难道没跟你细说？不过也是，我们还没想好新公司的具体名称。也许总统先生可以给我们出出主意。”  
“那真是祝贺你们了，”言峰干巴巴地说，“我没什么好点子，何不去咨询梅林之类的人才呢？”  
“没关系，你能来到这里我们就已经十分满意了。毕竟客人里面谁能想到应届总统会亲自出席呢，你说是吧黄金的？”  
“你一口一个‘我们’是什么意思？”吉尔伽美什打断道，“还有不要叫我黄金的，乌鲁克停产黄金好多年了。”说起来，黄金之王的称号一开始是怎么流行起来的他已经忘了，虽然有那么一段时间乌鲁克地矿确实以输出黄金闻名，但后来似乎是因为媒体发现了他常年喜爱的穿着颜色。  
“走吧黄金的，”奥兹曼置若罔闻，“庆典要开始了，我们还得做点准备。”  
他说得对，尽管这是场私人性质的庆典，不过以尼罗光辉的人源来客名单绝对不会短。但是这解释不了为什么他们离去的时候奥兹曼要把手放在吉尔伽美什的臀部上。言峰暗自好笑，他坐回椅子上，打电话叫回了哈桑。

客人们陆续来到，并且对这场布置得如同婚礼现场一般的上市庆功宴夸赞不绝，塔层蛋糕，香槟阵，红色横幅和鲜花，似乎没人注意到哪里有蹊跷。梅林与脸色像吃了一只青瓜似的摩西握手握了好一会儿，尼托克里斯则源源不绝地向希德丽讨教如何做一个完美的隐形秘书。另一半客人基本上囊括了三年前的海滨派对里的大部分人，李奥纳多达芬奇顺势宣传自己的新电影《南极商店》，山鲁佐徳则将自传《阿拉伯国王与斯德哥尔摩》大卖特卖，藤丸立香的新游戏《Cosmos in the Lost Belt》也将于近日面世。总之，一片欣欣向荣的繁华景象，好像三个月前的丑闻风波并不存在，要么就是他们刻意对此视而不见。

“我们首先要祝贺言峰绮礼的成功当选，自然，他的亲自莅临已证明我司在这一点功不可没。”奥兹曼举杯示意，客人们纷纷起身，“不得不承认，民主党的候选人恺撒是个强敌，要是除去他在管理自身体重和婚姻方面的疏忽，获胜人就非他莫属了。他与歌坛天后克利奥帕特拉的出轨事件也着实令人惋惜，让我们隔空敬他一杯。”  
众人哄堂大笑，并一同举杯。

“我不喜欢这个场景。”联合发言完毕后是自由社交时间，吉尔伽美什苦着脸——这个表情在他脸上出现的几率比哈雷彗星还小——对梅林说。不远处，奥兹曼与言峰正一个万分愉快，一个如临大敌地继续着先前的攀谈，而前者完全无视后者的不适反应。吉尔伽美什熟悉言峰的这个表情，一般是他在练八极拳时面对假想敌会出现的表情。他们会不会下一秒打起来？他说不准。谁会赢？他也说不准。奥兹曼会一点希腊柔道和泰比（*埃及武术）。

这时哈桑侧身在言峰耳边说了点什么。言峰点了点头，于是几分钟后他终于结束了奥兹曼与他的单方面会谈，后者则目送他离去后慢慢踱步回到吉尔伽美什面前。

“你都在跟他说什么？”吉尔伽美什皱着眉问。他无法想象这两个男人有任何共同点可以用来交流；他忘了他自己就是那个共同点。  
“没什么。”奥兹曼摊手。“我问他是不是还要命名你为首席幕僚长，但看来在那件事后这个位置不得不拱手让人了。你不生他的气吗？”  
“那又如何。基加美修还是会成为国防部长，而我已经决定要从DC这些破事儿里抽手了，要不然今天我为什么会在这里？”  
“因为我。”奥兹曼忽然停住，面对面拉起他的手，原本热闹非凡的人群忽然鸦雀无声，安静到连根针他妈落在地上都能被听见的程度。吉尔伽美什以前曾数次被梅林套路过，心中顿时警铃大作，但他眼角瞥见梅林正从拼命朝这边狂奔，一边跑还一边做口型：‘不要——不——要——  
吉尔伽美什立刻把头转回来：开口质问：“你——”  
他还是晚了一步，因为奥兹曼迪亚斯·拉美西斯二世·太阳神，已经在众目睽睽之下单膝下跪。他没握住吉尔伽美什的那只手中捧着一颗吉尔伽美什有生以来——不，也许是在场所有人有生以来见过最大的黄金钻戒。

我完了。吉尔伽美什在一齐爆炸的鲜花，尖叫，欢呼声和闪光灯中想道。彻底完了，一世英名毁于一旦。

“你从什么时候开始计划这个的？”拥吻结束后，吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿地朝他耳语道。  
“一开始。”奥兹曼回答。

 

-完-

 

<含言金的彩蛋>

两小时后，这场史上最令吉尔伽美什蒙羞的闹剧终于平息。回到光辉复合殿后，吉尔伽美什首先冲去洗掉一脸的蛋糕痕迹和脱掉脏兮兮的西服外套，这才勉强认出镜中的自己。这一切的罪魁祸首从背后抱住他，两人通过镜子相互对视着，僵持不下。过了一会儿吉尔伽美什率先放弃并转过身来。  
“你到底跟言峰说了什么？别胡扯，我知道你刚才没说真话。”  
“果然瞒不过你，”奥兹曼大笑，“我问他到底上了你几次。”  
原来如此，吉尔伽美什想，这就能解释言峰那副想把他当成八极拳靶子练的表情了。  
“然后呢？”  
“他说一两次，细节记不清了。与你的说辞符合。”  
吉尔伽美什推开他，双手抱臂。“我什么时候骗过你？”  
“让我想想，起码有三次吧？”  
“两小时前那次我是真心的。”  
奥兹曼在他脸上啄了一口。“我知道你是。”


	6. Chapter 6

《神谕》时间线说明

【十一年前】  
卢加尔班达就任美国总统  
【十年前】  
吉尔伽美什结识言峰绮礼  
【八年前】  
言峰在佛罗伦萨医院按照克劳迪娅的意愿助妻子自杀  
【七年前】  
卢加尔班达连任成功  
【五年前】  
尼菲塔丽患脑癌死亡  
【三年前】  
奥兹曼结识吉尔伽美什 远坂时臣就任总统  
【两年前】  
奥兹曼制定终结剑计划；基加美修入狱  
【现年二月份】  
共和党推出远坂时臣及绮礼分别角逐候选人  
【三月份】  
吉尔伽美什首次拜访奥兹曼宅邸  
【四月-五月】  
奥兹曼进行汇款 两人频繁见面 言峰忙于竞选  
【五月底】  
言峰弑妻传闻爆出  
【六月初】  
两人私情照被公开 吉尔伽美什召开发布会 污蔑时辰利用他非法拉拢投资公司  
【六月中旬-下旬】  
远坂时臣民调急跌 无望提名最终候选人  
【七月】  
言峰获提党内最终候选人  
【八月-十一月】  
言峰打败民主党候选人恺撒（利用他与歌星克利奥帕特拉的出轨绯闻）获选下任总统  
【十一月中旬】  
奥兹曼与吉尔伽美什联名公司上市  
【来年一月】  
言峰总统就职典礼

Free Talk  
不得不说，现代拉二闪的双总裁约炮写得我真是太爽了，几百年没写过这么爽的脆皮鸭了，别的cp还得绞尽脑汁抒个情，拉二闪啥也没有上来就是干，反正本来就是拉郎谁也别跟谁谈情说爱，一个上你是因为你好看得一见钟情，一个被你上是因为有利可图顺便何乐而不为，完全没套路，根本不需要任何感情铺垫，真的是除了爽没有别的字可以形容了【。我承认带言金出场是我私心了，喜欢的朋友们可以去翻翻我写的言金《此世安宁》，跟这篇完全两个风格就是了。不过每次言金一出场我发现画风都要跑歪，这个文的定位是硬核喜剧啊，言金一对话就要莫名跑偏去古典严肃文学了……  
BTW有没有人觉得拉二x旧闪的邪教cp好吃？没有也没事，我个人很喜欢旧闪和闪是七分相似的兄弟的这个设定，本来是想用来写个假死梗的，后来想想这文的结局是个皆大欢喜的HE所以就算了(


End file.
